


Angel in Blue Jeans

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manip of Ray Doyle with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> For merentha13 :-)

  


and a second version for those who like Ray's blue jeans blue :-


End file.
